A different world
by Kira-chan213
Summary: Run! Run faster! I hear a voice in my head yell as I run from samurai-type people. Where am I anyway! I felt my heart beat faster in my chest, at that moment I see a dead end ahead of me! "Shoot!" I say and I hear them yelling in a different language. I look around for any weapon and I see a rope that was leading to the roof of a nearby building... [Rated 'M' for safety]
1. Chapter 1: Away from home

**_Chapter one:_**

_Run! Run faster!_ I hear a voice in my head yell as I run from samurai-type people._ Where am I anyway?! _I felt my heart beat faster in my chest, at that moment I see a dead end ahead of me! "Shoot!" I say and I hear them yelling in a different language. I look around for any weapon and I see a rope that was leading to the roof of a nearby building. The rope looked strong enough but there was no way to tell- Suddenly the shouting gets louder! _Think Kira... Think! _Looking around I see a sharp tile that fell from a roof. I take my chances and climb the rope to the rooftop, I watch the men run past and I sigh with relief... I lay there on the roof until it was dawn._ How did I get here? _I think back to earlier...

* * *

Temecula California- October 1st, 2010:

"Mom I'm going to the Mall!" I say and she smiles, "Have fun Kira- Oh! Be safe!" She kissed my forehead and I wave good bye. I walk down to the Mall on Winchester Road, "I hope it dose rain!" I laugh and I pull out my cell phone- 10:00 am. "I'm a bit early... James should be here soon." I sighed and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my shorts. Then... I see a advertisement for a new Anime- Hakuouki: Demon of the fleeting blossom. That's cool, I thought and walked to Barns and Noble. "Welcome!" The man behind the desk said as I enter the store. "You came early today Kira-Chan!" The clerk said and I smile, "Yes, I'm meeting James here Mr. Kawasaki." I say and he smiled, Mr. Kawasaki is my god father- my father decided so before I was born. "Have you seen the new Anime? It's supposed to be really good." I shake my head and he chuckled... Suddenly I hear James's voice behind me, "You sure are early!" I look at my best friend and noticed he was still in his Cafe uniform. "Geezz- Can't you at least be a bit more casual?" I chuckle lightly and he smiles, "Good to see you too!" he rubbed my head and I swat his hand away. "And by the way I work here in the Barns and Noble Cafe- for your information!" He snorted and I laugh. We sat down for a few minutes but then I had to go. "See ya!" I wave good bye and I then walked down Winchester Road. "Excuse me miss!" A little girl said and I look to see her in a small Kimono... People just pass by and I look around as she smiled angelically at me. "I lost my mommy... Will you help me?" She asked and I had no right to refuse... "Sure, where did you see her last?" I ask with a smile and the little girl grabbed my hands. "Come~" She said sweetly and I started to feel dizzy... I fall back and it felt like I kept falling until I felt solid ground beneath me...

It had to be two hours later that I woke up because it was dark out, "What the-?!" I say and I hear laughter near by, I see three men walking over fro the shadows. "Shoot! EEEEK!" I turned and ran for my life-_ Where was I? How did I get here? Where is that little girl?!_ Thought after thought came into my head.

* * *

I open my eyes to see I was on the roof and the sun was coming up... _Time to move I guess._ I think and I climbed down the rope- In the streets there were shops and people buying stuff. I walk down the street and people stare, _this is awkward... _I walk and saw a group of people in blue and white coats. I caught one's attention and he walked over. He said something but I could not understand- Then he made a tsking sound as if he was annoyed. I blink and I see one of the men from the other night crossing the dirt road towards me. I bet I looked like a boy, I did have shortish black hair- my arm was snatched up by one of the men! I stomp on his foot and got in fighting position. I heard him yell in pain and as he let go two others came and I kick one in the gut at full force- he staggered backwards and I chop the other on the neck, causing him to pass out. I snicker and the first man brings out a sword. He swung it at me- cutting my arm and sleeve open. I gasp in pain and The man with the white and blue coat just watched. I see his sword- That's it! I snatch his sword away and he yells at me- I wield it one handed as I block attack after attack, it was like a dance... I kick him in the gut causing him to drop to the ground. I drop the sword and the man with whose sword I borrowed walked over, His friends were right behind him. I swallow hard and I look at them. "I-I'm sorry!" They looked shocked and I see them look at one another. "Well! I guess you can speak Japanese..." A man said and I gasp. "How did you fight like that?!" A boy my age asked and I noticed another boy my age behind him. "Hey Souji! Did he really take your sword?!" Just as I thought... they think I'm a boy! I shiver and pick up the sword, dusting it off I hand it back to the man called Souji. "Sorry..." I say and I remember the way Mr. Kawasaki greeted me, I bow low and then get back up. "Should we take him with us? Also do you think he is a foreigner?" The boy asked and I tilt my head-_ Wait... I'm in JAPAN!_ I stopped my jaw from dropping and wondered how mom was doing. _ Is she worried? How did- _The little girls face shone in my mind.._. She must have kidnapped me! No, she couldn't have... She touched me and then I was falling-_ "...ello. HELLO?!" I look up and A different man was in front of me. I shiver and he frowned. "He sure looks weak..." That's when I turned away and glared at the dirt. "Child if you could please come with us." I look up and I had no choice. I nodded and followed them to a odd building...


	2. Chapter 2: Shinsengumi HQ

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Kira's POV:**_

As we walked to the building I over heard someone say how weird my clothes were. I ignored him and keep walking, Then one of the men walked over and squinted at me. "You sure do dress funny!" I glare at him and he smiles, "Heisuke-kun!" I look to see we were in front of a weird Manor type building. I walk near the front of the group as they escorted me into a pretty room- it had paintings of cherry blossoms and in the corner was a weird flat bed. "We will be back, so don't you try to run!" I growl and take off my shoes, I raise a eyebrow as I sit oriental style near the small desk. _This is such a pretty room..._ I found myself daydreaming about mom and how she would approve of this room. I sigh and come back to reality, _This is going to be tough. I can't believe I'm in Japan, James will be so jealous!_ I smile and then the door opened faster then I could blink. "I am Hijikata Toshizo- where are you from?" I open my mouth but close it quickly. "California." I say and he raised a eyebrow. "My commander wishes to see you." the man called Hijikata said and I nod. I get up and the man rushed over, binding my wrists! "If you move it will hurt more than it needs to." I nod and he walked me to another room...

* * *

"I brought him Kondo-San." Hijikata said and I was set down in the middle of the room. "Hello young one," I look up to see a man with black hair and kind brown eyes. I look around to see some of the men from the patrol. "What is your name?" I hear Kondo-san ask and I frown, "Kira Domino." I say back and he nods. "Well why are you in Japan-" That's when My head started to hurt. "I don't know..." I say truthfully and he looked shocked. "You... don't know?" Heisuke said and I nod, "I... Believe him." A familiar voice said and I turn my head to see the other boy my age. "Yukimora-kun?" Kondo-san asked and the boy who stood up, "He is a _girl_!" He said in protest and I nod causing many faces to go white. "Wait- WHAT?!" Heisuke yelled and I narrowed my eyes at him. "So what if I'm a girl?!" I growl and he looks away. "Yukimora-kun will look after her until we make a decision." I look at the boy and he smiled at me. "Come on," He said and I stand up to follow him out when he assured me I would be fine._ He sounds kind of like a girl... _At that moment it felt like my head was going to break as we walked down a corridor of the head quarters. I walk behind 'him' and I remember James, Mr. Kawasaki, and my mom... I felt like crying for god's sake! I then distract myself by asking questions, "Where are you from?" I ask and he looks at me with a small smile. "Edo... But we are in Kyoto." He said and I just had to ask- he was confusing me! "A-are you a girl?" I ask and she nods. "Yes, I am dressed as a boy to find my father-" Suddenly I see someone coming towards us. "Who is this Yukimora-kun?" He seemed kind enough... "This is Kira-kun, we just brought him in Gen-san." Gen-sen smiled at me and I bow slightly, he walked away and I sigh deeply. "That was close..." I hear Yukimora say and I had one last question... "What's your first name?" I got a smile out of her and she replies calmly; "Chizuru."

"Here is your room Kira-chan." Chizuru said and I nod. Suddenly the door closed leaving me alone in the dark room. I sit down and think of what to do to pass the time... I'll sing! I start to sing a song from Evanescence- Call me when you're sober.

* * *

_**Harada-san's POV:**_

I went to check up on Kira-chan and I hear a voice drifting down the corridor.

_**Don't cry to me.**_  
_**If you loved me,**_  
_**You would be here with me.**_  
_**You want me,**_  
_**Come find me.**_  
_**Make up your mind.**_

It was a song I have never heard before... I slightly slide the door open to see Kira-chan singing!  
_**Should I let you fall?**_  
_**Lose it all?**_  
_**So maybe you can remember yourself.**_  
_**Can't keep believing,**_  
_**We're only deceiving ourselves .**_  
_**And I'm sick of the lie,**_  
_**And you're too late.**_

IT sounded full of emotion and longing... I felt my heart tighten with worry. _Should I interrupt her?_  
_**Don't cry to me.**_  
_**If you loved me,**_  
_**You would be here with me.**_  
_**You want me,**_  
_**Come find me.**_  
_**Make up your mind.**_

_**Couldn't take the blame.**_  
_**Sick with shame.**_  
_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**_  
_**Selfishly hated,**_  
_**No wonder you're jaded.**_  
_**You can't play the victim this time,**_  
_**And you're too late.**_

_**Don't cry to me.**_  
_**If you loved me,**_  
_**You would be here with me.**_  
_**You want me,**_  
_**Come find me.**_  
_**Make up your mind.**_

_**You never call me when you're sober.**_  
_**You only want it cause it's over,**_  
_**It's over.**_

_**How could I have burned paradise?**_  
_**How could I - you were never mine.**_

_**So don't cry to me.**_  
_**If you loved me,**_  
_**You would be here with me.**_  
_**Don't lie to me,**_  
_**Just get your things.**_  
_**I've made up your mind.**_

When the song ended I enter the room. "Kira-chan?" She stood up and stared at me embarrassed. "Y-yes?" She asked and I smile, "Kondo-san wants to see you." I saw her look down and she slumped to the ground. She whispered words under her breath as I walk over and help her up. "My mom must be worried... I left her alone like dad did..." Now I knew what she felt. "Your father left you and your mother alone?!" I ask and she nods. "I never knew him." She said smiling sadly and I rubbed her head and she grinned playfully. "You should smile more!" I say and she looked shocked. "I'll try." She said and we walked back to the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3: The decision and the pain

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Kira's POV:**_

"I brought her Kondo-San, she came willingly." I stare at the ground and Chizuru smiles at me. "Domino-San, we decided we will let you stay. Can you use a sword? I heard you fought well against those Ronin." I look up slowly and nod. "I took a fighting class when I was ten... After that I joined my mother in the art of the sword. I-I had to look after her when a robber came and almost killed her..." I felt tears sting my eyes and as I look down Kondo-San looked saddened by my words. "Where was your father?" I shiver and look up faster then normal. "I don't have one. It was always me and my mom." I sigh and shook my head to dry the tears. Some of the men looked shocked and horrified. I bow and decided to leave. "I'll be going now." I stand up and the man- Harada caught my arm. "Let her leave if she wishes... She is always welcome back." Kondo said and I nod my thanks.

* * *

I walked down the road and I saw a very pretty kimono... but I continue walking. _I wonder what the jobs here are like?_ I think and a hand grabs my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. "Come with me..." The man was drunk and I felt his grip tighten. I yelp in pain and he smirks. "LET ME GO!" I yell and he slaps me across the face! I felt rage form inside and I Kicked his groin so hard that he fell over with a load thud! "Serves you right!" I say and I hear footsteps running over, I felt something sharp cut my back and I scream in pain. _Damn... I need to get-_ Another lashing to my back made me fall on my face. "Leave him, this will show the shinsengumi bastards who's boss!" I whimper and my back was bleeding badly... People screamed and ran away from the scene... _I feel so weak._ Suddenly I hear people yelling with rage and arms picked me up. I force my eyes open and it was so blurry... "Hold on Kira-chan!" I hear a familiar voice say and I fall into darkness...

* * *

_**Harada's POV:**_

I rush to the sight and saw Kira-chan covered in blood! I run over and picked her up, her eyes flickered open and they were full of pain. "Hold on Kira-chan!" I say and she closed her eyes again. I saw Heisuke send the last Ronin running and he rushed over. "Sano-kun..." He looked worried and we hurried back to the Headquarters. "Harada-san!" Chizuru said and covered her mouth when she saw Kira, I rush her inside and Yamazaki ran over. "They are not too deep... but they do need medical attention..." Yamazaki said and I was instructed to carry her into another room. I placed her face down and yamazaki rushed me out of the room. _Please be okay..._

* * *

**_ME: Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to make it a more exciting... Will Kira die-_**

**_Sano: SHE BETTER NOT! Who kills the main person in the third chapter?!_**

**_ME: SORRY! SHEESH! Please keep reading..._** ;)


End file.
